victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Holly Vega
Holly Vega is Tori and Trina's mother and the wife of David Vega. She appears in Pilot, The Birthweek Song, Sleepover at Sikowitz's, Robarazzi, A Film by Dale Squires, Locked Up!, Helen Back Again, Jade Gets Crushed, Driving Tori Crazy, Tori Goes Platinum and Crazy Ponnie. In all, she has appeared 11 times on the show. When her daughters get too out of control, she tends to stay out of it. She also apparently has a hard time understanding common sense. In Driving Tori Crazy, she made herself breakfast and didn't make anything for Tori and Trina. She is portrayed by Jennifer Cart Holly's PearProducts *Brown PearPhone XT Appearances *She 1st appeared in the Pilot. *Her second appearance was in the episode, The Birthweek Song. *Her third appearance was Robarazzi. While at the market, she thought of her daughter and brought some special underarm hair-removal product for Tori. While she made her put her arms up to try it out, Robarazzi's crew took pictures of her for his website. *Her fourth appearance is in A Film by Dale Squires. She walks in to find Dale Squires's movie being shot and tells Tori not to break anything, and was okay with Trina being locked in the bathroom. *Her fifth appearance is in Sleepover at Sikowitz's where she and Mr. Vega try to have an evening alone for their anniversary, but keep getting interrupted by Tori's friends. They end up leaving them to watch the rest of their romantic movie, which they think is a comedy. *Her sixth appearance is in Locked Up!, when she tells Tori that she and her friends couldn't go to Yerba without an adult chaperone. *Her seventh appearance was in Helen Back Again, where she and Tori were using shake weights, when she receives a phone call from Hollywood Arts. *Her eighth appearance was in Jade Gets Crushed, when she let André inside their house. *Her voice is heard through a phone call to her daughter in The Worst Couple, asking Tori if she wants ointment or foam. *Her ninth appearance was in Driving Tori Crazy. When, Trina and Tori wanted some breakfast too, she didn't seem to care. She only made breakfast for herself. *Her tenth appearance was in Tori Goes Platinum, when she walks in right as Tori and Beck are about to kiss, stopping them. *Her eleventh apperance was in Crazy Ponnie, when she comes down at 3:30 in the morning, due to Trina's never-ending, snot-blowing cold, and sees Tori, nervously sitting in the kitchen. While asking her what's wrong, she continues to check e-mail on her brown PearPhone XT. One she finds out her daughter is in danger, she contacts her husband's work partner, Gary, who she is''' overly '''nice to him, and vice versa, leading many Victorious fans to believe she is having an affair with him, to help catch Ponnie in the act. Trivia *She seems to be close to her girls, as in The Birthweek Song, Trina was excited to show her the newly-purchased Fazzini Boots and in Robarazzi, Tori confided in her about why she was in a weird mood. *She is aware of Trina's needy personality, as she told Tori that Trina had to come with to Yerba in Locked Up after Trina hit her father in the face with a golf club. *She seems to be fond of crème brûlée, as shown in Sleepover at Sikowitz's. *She seems to not get along with Trina as well as she gets along with her younger daughter, Tori. *She is from Ireland. *She does a weird shaking exercise with Tori in Helen is back. (Tori doesn't get "the point of the exercise".) Gallery Vega, Mrs. Vega, Holly Vega, Holly Vega, Holly Vega, Holly Category:Villains